Demigod Prom
by LuvthePolarBear
Summary: Jason,Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Ariana go to prom! Not good at writing so I hope you enjoy anyways!


**Hey guys this story is in Ariana's POV. I don't PJO and my other story Daughter of Poseidon please read. They are younger. They are about 12 XD**

* * *

I woke up looking at the alarm clock. 4:56 a.m. I looked around my mother's apartment in Manhattan, which was a pretty decent size I must say. I looked to my right and saw a white prom dress. It was tight on the top with a jewel belt on the waist. It was a short dress. As it continued down it had ruffles in it. Finally, for the shoes they were white 6in high heels. This is the only time I swear on the river of Styx ( distant thunder) this is the only I will be wearing make-up. I got out of bed remembering that Annabeth, Piper, and I are all going to do our make- up together. I slid on my bunny slippers and walked out the door. As I did I walked toward the kitchen. The scent of waffles filled the air. I looked down and saw blue pancakes. I smiled. **  
**

"Mor'in Mom." I yawned.

"Oh my little babies are growing up so fast. Excited for prom?" She asked. I nodded. I looked over at Percy who was just shoving his mouth with waffles. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. While I was eating politely using my manners, Percy was getting crumbs everywhere. I nudged him in the ribs and I guess he got the memo because started eating neater. Kinda. I just shook my head and chuckled. Percy just raised an eyebrow but then continued to eat. I finished the last pieces of waffles and put the dish in the sink. I walked into the Hallway and turned right into the bathroom. I closed the door and started to get undressed. I turned on the water and felt the warm water on my skin. It was relaxing since water makes me feel better etc. I looked around in the shower for my ocean scented shampoo. Even through I already smell like it I still like to put some scented ocean ones on. Several minutes later I turned off the water and grabbed a soft towel. I dried myself and willed my hair to dry. I went over to the countertop and put on some creme colored skinny jeans, a light blue blouse and a blue bracelet. I then put my hair in a high ponytail. and walked out the door. It was 4:00 and the dance started at 7:30. The boys were going to come over and Piper would have a limo ready for use to go. Who is coming you might ask? Well it's Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and I**(A/N THEY ALL GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL OKAY? AND LEO ISNT IN IT CUZ HE COULDNT...IDK Y XD)**. I am going date-less since I like it that way. The only thing I am nervous about is that the Principle wants me to sing. I am going to sing "_Be Ok"_ By Ingrid Michaelson. Everyone thinks I am good at singing but I just think that singing is just for Apollo kids. I dont know. I walked down to my room and jumped onto my bed. I forgot where I placed Faith, my sword. I looked around and suddenly I felt something on my neck. I looked down and saw my locket which is actually Faith and closed my hand around it reassuringly. I was supposed to be at Pipers at 5:30.

* * *

_**~1:30min. later~**_

* * *

I heard a knock on the door. I got up and turned off the tv. I then slowly went to the door. See here are the plans Annabeth, Piper and I would go to the salon to get hairstyles, manicure, and pedicare. Then we go back to Piper's house and change into our Prom dresses and wait for they boys to pick us up. Anyways when I saw Annabeth I took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was already 5:30.

"Bye Mom and Seaweedbrain! Wisegirl is here!" I called. I quickly went to go get my purse and we headed out. On the way Annabeth kept talking about books, architecture all those intelligent things. Finally we arrived to Pipers mansion. We walked in and Piper greeted us in. Once she grabbed her purse we headed out.

* * *

_**~after beauty treatment~ **_

My hair was in a bun and with two curly strands at the sides. My hair had a small sea green rose right next to the bun. I had on pink sparkly lip gloss and sea green eyeshadow. My nails were painted glossy white and so were my toes. I had in Diamond dangly earings on too. I quickly changed into my prom dress. I then slowly put on my open toe high heels. Piper was wearing a crimson long dress and a beautiful updo and red high heels. She could walk like a pro in those. Then Annabeth was wearing a light blue dress that was slim on the top and slowly spread out as it went. They both looked stellar in their make-up and dresses. Me? not so much. I wasn't good with walking in high heels, but with a little prayer to Aphrodite I managed to walk in them. Even run in them I must say. (Don't ask me why I know I can run in them okay?). Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it. There ws Percy and Jason waiting for their dates.

"Welcome" I said, bowing a little with a hand in front of me, grinning. Their jaws dropped as they saw their dates. "Come on lets go." I called.

* * *

**~_at__ prom~_**

We walked in greeted by a dark room with colorful lights dancing around the room. I immediately saw an open table the happen to have 5 chairs and ran over to it. I saw some chocolate kisses and immediately popped one into my mouth. The group finally sat down and that's when I popped back up shouting over the music saying,"COME ON GUYS THIS IS A GOOD SONG!" I immediately got on the dance floor and danced like no theres tomorrow. Soon it turned into a slow dance and I got off disgusted of the kissing that was happening. Soon the principle came up.

"Here is Ariana Jackson with Be Okay by Ingrid Michaelson." He announced. I got up while my friends gave me reassuringly smiles. I climbed onto the stage and went to the microphone. I smiled and the song came on.

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today _

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today  
I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today  
Open me up and you will seeI'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me beAnd give me back my broken parts  
I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_I just want to know something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok  
Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts  
Just give me back my piece_

_sJust give them back to me please_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_And let me hold my broken parts  
I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok todayI just want to be ok, be ok, be ok,_

_I just want to be ok today  
I just want to feel today, feel today, feel todayI just want to feel something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be okKnow that maybe I will be ok_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

People started clapping and whistling. I looked over at my friends who knew what I was talking about. The hidden message in the song. I sang that song because a demigod life is never '_ok.'_

* * *

**HEY GUYS I HOPED U LIKED IT! SORRY IF IT WAS BAD IT IS JUST THAT I AM REALLY REALLY TIRED! R&R!**


End file.
